1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a picture data processing device. More particularly, it relates to a picture data processing device in which a plurality of picture signals of m color display, where n&lt;m, which picture signals have been obtained by converting m color display color pixel data, are synthesized to produce output synthesized signals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in the field of thin type display panels, such as a liquid crystal display or a plasma display panel, as a result of technical innovation and cost reduction, a portable personal computer making use of such thin type display panel is becoming popular. Presently, these thin type display panels are almost uniformly of the monochromatic display type because of technical difficulties and costs.
On the other hand, in a majority of personal computers, color CRTs are inherently used as the display medium, so that the software having color display data is almost universally provided in market. However, when the software having such color display is run on a personal computer having a monochromatic display panel, problems are presented that various information contained in the color picture cannot be expressed because of marked data dropout.
For this reason, various methods have been proposed for expressing the color information in a manner different from color display on the monochromatic picture surface. The first method is to control tone gradation of each pixel on the monochromatic display surface depending on the color information possessed by the color display data. The second method is to control the display pattern on the monochromatic display surface depending on the color information possessed by the color display data. The conventional picture data processing devices for implementing these two methods are explained in more detail hereinbelow.
FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing an example of the conventional picture data processing device loaded on, for example, a personal computer, for implementing the above mentioned first method. In this figure, a number of pixel data prepared in accordance with the personal computer software are written into a refresh memory 1. When the personal computer software has the color display data, the pixel data written into the refresh memory 1 are also the pixel data containing the color information, referred to hereinafter as color pixel data. That is, each color pixel data is composed of a plurality of bits of color code data. For example, assuming the case of 2-bit color code data D0, D1, the color code data can assume four different states, such that four kinds of color expression are feasible. The refresh memory 1 is associated with the pixels on the display picture surface of the monochromatic display panel 2 and has the storage capacity of storing pixel data for at least one picture surface. Color pixel data stored in the refresh memory are read-out by an address generating circuit 3. The address generating circuit 3 is responsive to the display timing pulses supplied from the display timing generating circuit 4 to produce read addresses of the refresh memory 1 sequentially. The display timing generating circuit 4 produces display timing pulses based on synchronizing signals outputted from a synchronizing signal generating circuit 5 having a reference oscillator enclosed therein. The color picture data read-out from the refresh memory 1 are supplied to a video circuit 6. This video circuit 6 processes and re-arranges the color pixel data supplied thereto to output the color pixel data in timing with the synchronizing signals from the synchronizing signals generating circuit 5. Thus the video circuit 6 processes the color pixel data supplied thereto to output color picture signals. If the color picture signals outputted from the video circuit 6 are supplied directly to the monochromatic display panel 2, there results the above mentioned signals dropout. For this reason, a frame thinning-out circuit 7 is provided. This frame thinning-out circuit 7 converts the color picture signals supplied from the video circuit 6 into a 1-bit monochromatic picture signal M. At this time, the frame thinning-out circuit 7 controls the output of the monochromatic picture signal M in such a manner that the color information contained in the color video signal may be expressed in a form different from color display. That is, the frame thinning-out circuit 7 controls the writing duty cycle of each pixel at intervals of a predetermined number of frames, in accordance with the color information possessed by color picture signal, to convert the color information to tone gradation display. The details of the the frame thinning -out circuit 7 will be explained as the present description proceeds.
FIG. 2 is a block diagram showing another example of the conventional image data processing circuit loaded on, for example, a personal computer, for implementing the above mentioned second method. In this picture data processing device, shown in FIG. 2, a pattern generating circuit 8 is provided in place of the frame thinning-out circuit 7 in the picture data processing device shown in FIG. 1. The arrangement of the illustrative picture data processing device is otherwise the same as that of the color data processing device shown in FIG. 1. The pattern generating circuit 8 converts the color image signal supplied from the video circuit 6 into 1-bit monochromatic image signal M. At this time, the output of the monochromatic picture signal M is controlled in dependence upon the color information contained in the color picture signal for thereby converting the color information into various display patterns on the monochromatic display panel 2. That is, in this picture data processing circuit, each pixel of the color image signal corresponds to four pixels composed of 2 horizontal dots and vertical dots on the monochromatic display panel. The rectangular region composed of four pixels is sequentially display-controlled for each frame. That is, the display control of the rectangular region is to be completed by four frames with the similar display control being repeated subsequently. At this time, the pattern generating circuit 8 controls which of the pixels of the rectangular region is to be lighted in dependence upon the pixel data from the video circuit 6. The details of this pattern generating circuit 8 will also be given as the present description proceeds.
FIG. 3 is a circuit diagram showing a more detailed arrangement of the frame thinning-out circuit 7 shown in FIG. 2. Meanwhile, the frame thinning-out circuit 7 shown in FIG. 3 shows the case in which each color pixel data of the color picture signal supplied from the video circuit 6 is composed of 2-bit color code data D0 and D1. Referring to the figure, a signal S1 which rises or falls at each frame period, referred to hereinafter as the frame signal, is entered from a display timing generating circuit 4 into a ternary counter 701. This ternary counter 701 is incremented each time the frame signal S1 rises or falls and is reset to 0 in case an overflow occurs. That is, with the 0th bit and first bit output signals of the ternary counter 701 of Q0 and Q1, (Q1, Q0) is changed repeatedly at intervals of 3 frame periods in the manner of (0, 0), (0, 1), (1, 0), (0, 0), (0, 1) . . . These output signal Q1 and Q1 are transmitted to AND gates 702 and 703, respectively. The output signal Q0 is also inverted by an inverter 708 before being applied to the AND gates 703 and 704. The output signal Q1 is inverted by an inverter 709 before being applied to AND gates 702 and 704. On the other hand, the 0th order bit D0 signal of the 2-bit color picture pixel data D0 and D1 from the video circuit 6 is supplied to the AND gate 703 and an OR gate 705. The first bit signal D1 is supplied to the AND gate 702 and the OR gate 705. The outputs of the AND gate 704 and the OR gate 705 are supplied to an AND gate 706. The outputs of the AND gate 702, 703 and 706 are supplied to an OR gate 707. The monochromatic picture signal M is outputted from this OR gate 707.
FIG. 4 is an explanatory view showing changes in the waveform of the monochromatic picture signal M when the output signals Q1 and Q0 of the ternary counter 701 are changed in the manner of (0, 0), (0, 1), (1, 0), taking into account the totality of the possible combinations, that is, four combinations of the color pixel data D0 and D1. In the waveform diagram of FIG. 4, "1" indicates writing or turning on (white) and "0" indicates or turning off (black).
As shown in FIG. 4, the turn on time or the turn off time during the 3-frame (3T) differ with the difference in the color pixel data D0 and D1. That is, when the combination of the color pixel data D0 and D1 is (0, 0), (0, 1), (1, 0) or (1, 1), the turn on time (or turned off time) is 0 (3T), T (2T), 2T (T) or 3T (0), respectively, such that the writing duty ratio differs with the color information possessed by the color pixel data.
In this manner, the display brightness of each pixel on the monochromatic display panel 2 is changed in dependence on the color information of each color pixel data in the color picture signal to make possible tone gradation display on the monochromatic display surface. That is, the four kinds of color information possessed by the 2-bit color pixel data are converted into four stages of tone gradation display having different degree of brightness on the monochromatic display panel in the system of FIG. 1, such that image recognition may be feasible even on the monochromatic pixel surface as in the case of the color display.
FIG. 5 is a circuit diagram showing a more detailed arrangement of the generating circuit 8 shown in FIG. 2. Meanwhile, the pattern generating circuit 8 shown in FIG. 5 shows the case in which each color pixel data stored in the refresh memory 1 is composed of 2-bit color pixel data D0 and D1. It will be noted that the video circuit 6 converts the color pixel data read-out from the refresh memory 1 into color image signals, while converting the 1-dot color pixel data into four-dot color pixel data D0X and D1X. That is, the color pixel data D0 and D1 in FIG. 3 are switched for each dot in the horizontal direction and for each line in the vertical direction, whereas the color pixel data D0X and D1X in FIG. 5 are switched for each two-dots in the horizontal direction and for each two lines in the vertical direction. For example, a picture surface display of 640.times.400 dots is performed by color pixel data D0 and D1 of 320.times.200 dots. In FIG. 5, a signal which rises or falls at each dot or pixel, referred to hereinafter as dot signal, is entered from the display timing generating circuit 4 into the binary counter 801. This binary counter 801 outputs a 1-bit output signal QA which is switched between the high level and low level for each dot. On the other hand, a signal which rises or falls for each horizontal scanning period, referred to hereinafter as 1H signal, is entered from the display timing generating circuit 4 into the binary counter 802. This binary counter 802 outputs a 1-bit output signal QB which is switched between the high level and the low level for each horizontal scanning period. The output signal QA of the binary counter 801 is supplied to AND gates 805 and 806. This output signal QA is also inverted by an inverter 809 before being applied to AND gates 803 and 804. The output signal QB of the binary counter 802 is applied to the AND gates 804 and 806. The output signal QB is also inverted by an inverter 810 before being applied to the AND gates 803 and 805. Of the color pixel data D0X and D1X from the video circuit 6, the 0th bit signal D0 is supplied to the AND gate 806 and the OR gate 807. This bit signal D0 is also inverted by an inverter 811 before being applied to an AND gate 804. The first bit signal D1 of the color pixel data is supplied to the AND gate 805 and the OR gate 807. This bit signal D1 is also inverted by an inverter 812 before being applied to the AND gate 804. The output of the OR gate 807 is applied to the AND gate 803. The outputs of the AND gates 803 to 806 are applied to an OR gate 808. The monochromatic picture signal M is outputted from this OR gate 808.
FIG. 6 is an explanatory view showing changes in the output state of the monochromatic image signal M and the corresponding changes in the display pattern when the output signals QA and QB of the binary counters 801 and 802 are changed in the manner of (0, 0), (1, 0), (0, 1), (1, 1) in the totality of the possible combinations, that is, four combinations of the color pixel data D0X and D1X. In the image data display device of FIG. 2, as described hereinabove, the color pixel data D0X, D1X of the color image signal outputted from the video circuit 6 corresponds to a rectangular region of 2.times.2=4 pixels (1 to 4) on the display surface of the monochromatic display panel 2. The output signals QA and QB of the binary counters 801 and 802 are (0, 0), (1, 0), (0, 1) and (1, 1) when display controlling the pixels 1, 2, 3 and 4, respectively. Referring to FIG. 6, when the color pixel data D0X and D1X are (0, 0), the monochromatic picture signal M becomes "0" when display controlling any one of the pixels 1 to 4. Therefore, none of the pixels 1 to 4 is turned on. When the color pixel data D0X and D1X are (1, 0), the monochromatic image signal m becomes "1" when display controlling the pixels 1 and 4. Therefore, in this case, the pixels 1 and 4 are turned on. Next, when the color pixel data D0X and D1X are (0, 1), the monochromatic image signal M becomes "1" when display controlling the pixels 1 and 3, so that the pixels 1 and 3 are turned on. Next, when the color pixel data D0X and D1X are (1, 1), the monochromatic picture signal M becomes "1" when display controlling any one of the pixels 1 to 4, so that the pixels 1 to 4 are turned on.
As described hereinabove, the pattern generating circuit 8 converts the 4-color information possessed by the color pixel data into four different display patterns on the display surface of the monochromatic display panel. Hence, as in the case of FIG. 1, picture recognition similar to color display may be feasible even on the monochromatic display surface.
Meanwhile, in a personal computer or the like, it becomes occasionally desirable that a plurality of picture surfaces be displayed in superposition on one another. A system in which a plurality of monochromatic picture surfaces generated by the image data processing device shown in FIGS. 1 or 2 are displayed in superposition on one another is hereinafter explained. Meanwhile, the system of FIGS. 7 and 8, explained hereinbelow, is not a conventional system, but a system which may possibly be surmised from the picture data processing device shown in FIGS. 1 or 2.
FIG. 7 is a block diagram showing a system for displaying a plurality of picture surfaces generated by the picture data processing device shown in FIG. 1 in superposition on one another. In the system shown in FIG. 7, two kinds of monochromatic picture signals M1 and M2, generated by two sets of display control blocks B1 and B2 are combined, or synthesized by an OR gate 9 so as to be supplied to a monochromatic display panel 2 similarly to the system shown in FIG. 1. Each display control block includes a refresh memory 1, address generating circuit 3, video circuit 6 and a frame thinning-out circuit 7. Meanwhile, the display timing generating circuit 4 and the synchronizing signal generating circuit 5 are provided in common to the respective display control blocks.
FIG. 8 is a block diagram showing a system for displaying a plurality of monochromatic image pictures generated by the picture data processing device shown in FIG. 2 in superposition on one another. In the system of FIG. 8, monochromatic picture signals M1 and M2 generated by display control block B1' and B2' are synthesized by an OR gate 9, similar to the system of FIG. 7, before being applied to the monochromatic display panel 2.
Meanwhile, when a plurality of monochromatic picture signals are to be synthesized, as in the system shown in FIGS. 7 or 8, it is frequently desired that a given monochromatic picture signal be synthesized with a higher degree of display preference than the other monochromatic picture signal. As an example, it may be desired to display a monochromatic picture surface consisting of letters or characters on another monochromatic picture surface serving as a background.
The following describes a monochromatic picture surface displayed on the monochromatic display panel 2 for the case in which, in a system of FIG. 7, the monochromatic picture signal generated by the first display control B1 is assumed to have a degree of display preference higher than that of the monochromatic picture signal generated by the second display control block B2. When assumed that the color pixel data D01 and D11 in the first display control block B1 of a given pixel are 0, 1, and the color pixel data D02 and D12 of the second display control block B2 of the same pixel are 1, 0, the output M1 in the frame thinning-out circuit 7 in the first display control block B1 becomes "1" during the first frame period in FIG. 4 and becomes "0" during the second and third frame periods. On the other hand, the output M2 of the frame thinning-out circuit 7 in the second control block 2 becomes "1" during the first and second frame periods in FIG. 4 and becomes "0" during the third frame period. Hence, the output of the OR gate 9, that is, the monochromatic picture signal M becomes "1" during the first and second frame periods and "0" during the third frame period, such that the display picture surface of the monochromatic display panel 2 is turned on during the first and the second frame periods, and turned off during the third frame periods. Thus, because of the logic OR functioning of the synthesizing element, no preference is shown for either signal M1 or M2. Instead, the turning-on of the display surface during the second frame period is made in such a manner that the pixel information of the second display control block B2 having the lower degree of display preference is displayed. Thus a problem is presented that a display picture surface of the second display control block B2, having the lower degree of display preference, may be seen on the display picture surface of the first display control group B1 having the higher degree of display preference in a floating fashion.
The same problem occurs similarly in the system shown in FIG. 8.